percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fastest Hero Alive Ch 3
Chapter 3: Leaving Things Up In the Air Before long we were up in the air and on our way. In an even shorter amount of time Erika had fallen asleep on Malcolm’s shoulder. Something about being away from the earth always had that effect on her. Malcolm on the other hand was wide awake with his head back in his seat and a small smile on his face. I had told him some of the lines of the prophecy to see if he had any idea what they could mean because most of them never turn out the way we want them to or expect. “The first two lines seem pretty straight forward, they are obviously talking about our trip to the Underworld. The person’s life that hangs by a thread could be talking about Megan, she is in pretty bad shape you know.” “I know,” I replied as I looked away for a second at nothing specific. He continued “As for the other lines, they sound pretty grim. I think we should hold off on telling Erika as long as possible, I don’t want to worry her. For now let’s focus on just getting on the ground. No matter how powerful we are, up in the air we are basically sitting ducks.” “I just hope there isn’t another harpy waiting for us at the other airport.” We both had a good laugh and he eventually fell asleep also. I could never sleep in these situations; I loved to run and being in this small plane just sitting here waiting to land was driving me crazy. The best I can describe it is like being trapped in an elevator, you just want to escape. “Calm down, the plane will be on the ground soon. I’ve always liked to travel by road myself.” Without even realizing it a person, or should I say a god was in the seat right in front of me. I unhooked my seat belt and moved up an aisle so I could talk without waking my friends. “Dad, what are you doing here?” Hermes just looked at me for a second before replying. “Does a father need a reason to see his son?” “When your father is a god, most of the time you do. Here to give me some advice?” He just laughed at my first comment and nodded his head. “I heard you were going to the Underworld, not exactly the best place to go on vacation. I know I can travel into Hade’s realm as I am the messenger of all the gods,” Ring Ring ''“Hold that thought…no, I told you that package has to go to Chiron, not Charon. What is Charon going to do with a crate of horse shoes?!” “No cell phones on the plane, Sir, it messes with the instruments,” said the pilot at the front of the plane. He didn’t seem to notice that he had more passengers not then when he started but the Mist was a powerful tool. “Yes, sorry about that.” He turned back to me. “As I was saying, escaping the Underworld is no easy feat so I wanted to give you some insurance so to speak. Here, take this.” He handed me a small box, so I opened it and looked inside. Inside the small box were two small spheres that a looked like magic 8 balls, except about the size of a gum ball. They even had little answers appear when you shook them around. “What are these? They look like something I could buy from the gift shop.” “Well, sometimes magical items get…how do I put this…lost in the mail. Most of the time they are returned to the sender, but sometimes I keep them around just in case I need them or want to make improvements. I am the god of invention, I even invented the internet.” “Ya, I know. You bring it up almost every time we talk, thanks for the 8 ball I guess.” The snakes on his phone began biting at his hand as the number of texts and invoices began to sky rocket at an alarming rate. Before he left, he said “Just stick them in your backpack and use them when you need them,” and with that he was gone. I grabbed one of the 8 balls and asked in my head “Will this quest be successful?” “…ask again later.” Well, that was helpful. “We are approaching the Columbus Regional Airport. Please make sure your seat belts are buckled and thank you for flying with us.” At least we were landing soon. Chapter Four: Otto's Car Rental [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page